


The Circle of Lies (Lion King/Beastars Crossover) Chapter One - Special Delivery

by OneGrumpyWerewolf



Series: The Circle of Lies [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrumpyWerewolf/pseuds/OneGrumpyWerewolf
Summary: Kovu is given the task to kill Mufasa and Simba, two male lions in charge of the Pridelanders gang. They were believed to have been responsible for his father Scar's death and his mother was out for blood and is using Kovu too murder the both of them to gain her revenge.  The Circle of Lies is a story that unfolds as we discover the love triangle that Kovu finds himself in. I hope you enjoy this Lion King/Beastars universe crossover.
Relationships: Kovu/Simba (The Lion King), Mufasa/Kovu (The Lion King)
Series: The Circle of Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Circle of Lies (Lion King/Beastars Crossover) Chapter One - Special Delivery

The story and its contents are clearly based on a crossover of Lion King and Beastars. It features Kovu, Simba, Mufasa, Zira and other familiar Lion King faces. The plotline differs from that of the original storyline of the Lion King due to it being a fanfiction creation. This story follows a love triangle of Kovu, Simba and Mufasa. Kovu was sent on a mission by his mother, who threatened his own life if he hadn't agreed to fulfilling the mission. He was to befriend Simba and join the Prideland Clan and get close enough to Mufasa and Simba. After he got to that point, his goal was to murder both of them as an act of revenge for killing his father, Scar. But now he's nervous and on cold feet, he wants to skip out on this and come clean to the Pridelanders for 2 reasons. One he loves Simba, and two he loves Mufasa. This story explains the conflicts in which Kovu faces when making his own decisions. Please enjoy! 

*** 

There was a knocking at the door, Kovu's ears flicked back and forth as he laid himself down in a beanbag chair. He wondered who it could be, maybe Simba? He rose up off the ground, paw firmly grasping the bedside which helped hoist himself up. He grunted softly and sighed. Another knock. 

"Coming!" Kovu said scoffing slightly. He was really annoyed at how some people can be impatient. He had to tread carefully though, the Pridelanders had adopted him into their Clan because he was in love with Simba. Which was true, but also a small lie as well. He had to fake to be in love with Simba in order to attempt to kill him and Mufasa for his mother's sake. His mother had a grudge against these two for having taken her husband's life. The very man that Kovu once called his father. 

Scar, a terrible person who deserved his fate. Good riddance to him at least. He wasn't much of a father, he cared more about money and women then his own son and wife. He was, kind of a slut if Kovu was being honest. Snapping back to reality after another doorknock, he growled and grasped the door knob. He turned it quickly and yanked the door open and looked upon the person standing at the door's threshold. 

"What is it?" He growled Noticing that it was one of the servants that worked and served here at the Pridelanders mansion. 

The butler, who was also a male lion, looked at Kovu with suspicious eyes. "For reasons I cannot fathom, the boss Mufasa wishes you to see him in his office, now." 

There was such hatred in his voice that it sent shivers down the young lion's spine. The butler's gaze looked upon Kovu, inspecting him. He could see his black mane and auburn fur and creamy stomach. He was wearing tanned baggy shorts and a tank top over his lean and slightly muscular body. He was overall handsome for a man his age. But nonetheless, Kovu was still hated by most of the staff in the Mansion, all because of his ties with the Outlander's Pride. 

Kovo nodded. "I'll start heading up there then," He said. 

Kovu knew that it was quite the way up to the Office Of Mufasa, the mafia boss of the Pridelanders. Maybe he had a special gig for him to participate in. The young lion began to make his way up to the foyer steps and toward the center of the staircase where two elevators were settled. He pressed the button and waited for it to slide down to the first floor. 

Once the doors swung open, Kovu slid himself inside and then pressed the button for the fourth level. The elevator dinged and soon the doors closed. The elevator rattled and soon shot him upwards towards the fourth floor of the mansion. He was getting nervous. Maybe, maybe they were onto him about his plans on killing Mufasa and Simba. If that was the case, how would he explain himself? Would he tell them the truth? Tell Mufasa that Zira was enforcing him to do this? 

Kovu was starting to sweat once the third floor appeared. No, surely he didn't know. But sooner or later he'd have to find out. Maybe he ought to just tell him. He was pretty much being held at gunpoint by his mother to perform this task after all. 

But what would happen to him after he told him the truth? Would he be killed right away, dealt with maybe? Kovu wasn't sure but he had to at least do something. There was just way too much pressure that was being thrust onto his shoulders. He wanted to be secure, safe and happy with Simba. He loved Simba, he would spare his own life to save his. At first, he was only loving Simba to get to Mufasa for the job he was set out for. But that false love blossomed into true natural love. 

Kovu heard the ding of the elevator and it drew him back to reality. He inhaled a lung full of air once again as the doors slid open revealing the hallway of rooms that stretched out before him. There were two sides of the hall and all of them had doors that led to various rooms, sort of like a hotel does. At the very end of the hall, was the Master's Room. Where Mufasa resided. The other various rooms there were used for mostly storage purposes, the other residence of the house had rooms on the second floor. 

The mansion itself consisted of five floors. The first floor was the foyer, dining room and indoor pool/garden. The second floor consisted of living spaces, where the residence resided and where guests also stayed from time to time. The third floor was for recreation and gaming purposes. There were rooms with gym stuff, board games and video game rooms as well as a ballroom for dancing and celebration and weddings. Then there was the fourth floor of the mansion, that was where the storage was and where Mufasa usually resided in his office. 

The fourth floor consisted of a red carpet that stretched down the hallway, the walls were painted a maroon red and the doors a creamy tanned color. Mufasa's office door however was ebony black with a solid gold doorknob. It was that doorknob that Kovu feared to grasp. But he had to to it, it had to be done. 

Kovu marched himself forward away from the elevator doors that were wanting to close, but couldn't since he was in the way. Once the elevator closed Kovu knew at once that he was incapable of escaping from the fate that was about to hit him in the face like a pile of bricks. He was soon eye to eye with that door, his gaze fixated on the black wooden door, investigating the detail of the wooden grains. He lifted a paw and knocked. 

A voice box that rested at the top right of the door buzzed, Mufasa's voice came through. "Who is it?" He asked. 

"K-kovu," The young lion responded. 

Suddenly the door buzzed, and unlocked itself. Kovu reached for the door knob and then twisted it and swung open the door. Mufasa's office consisted of a large wooden desk also made of black wood. There was a single lamp on the desk that was providing the only source of light in the room. The main light of the room was turned off and Kovu's eyes had to adjust. 

Kovu noticed a pile of vanilla envelopes stacked onto each other, and some books as well. His eyes flashed about the room taking it all in. It was the first time in the office for him. Only officials of the mafia were welcome into Mufasa's office. The older lion cleared his throat and his wandering eyes once again focused on the older lion. 

Mufasa stood up out of his chair, once he did he looked menacingly taller then Kovu. "Kovu, ever since your relationship with my son began, I've been watching you," He said in a deep voice. That voice, a handsome baritone sound that sent shivers down his spine. Why, why was Kovu so attracted to Mufasa? Maybe it reminded him of a much older Simba. Since they shared similar looks. 

Mufasa had his greyed out mane dyed back to red, but left a silver sliver on the top and bottom part of his mane. The older lion was wearing a pair of glasses and a tight white t-shirt on his rather muscular form. He had on a pair of blue pants which also were nice and tight against those large legs of his. The lion strutted forward toward Kovu, looking directly into the young lion's worried eyes. 

"You were a part of the Outlanders Pride, I welcomed you into my home with open arms. Hoping that the relationship between you and Simba would grow stronger, and possibly unite the Prides," The older lion sighed. 

"I need you to do me a favor, young one." He said in a strong manly tone of voice, it sent shivers down the lion's spine. 

"W-what do you want me to do sir?" Kovu nervously inquired. 

"I want you to meet a client, at this address," He slipped a piece of paper into Kovu's paw. Kovu made contact with him, he gulped in a lung full of air. He was trying to remain composed. But he felt his cock between his legs give a little twerk of eagerness. 'Fuck, don't get a boner in front of him" Kovu said to himself in his mind. 

Kovu looked at the lion. "And I have something to tell you, sir." Kovu gulped. He was going to tell him. He simply had to, whether he died for it or not the pressure on his shoulders was too much. "Z-zira had this plan," But suddenly he felt Mufasa's paw touch his lips. He made a shushing sound purring softly. "Go to that address at midnight tonight, meet with this client and give him this,' He handed him a parcel. 

Kovu was curious to know what was in the bag. But he didn't question Mufasa at all. He knew better than that. "Midnight," Kovu exhaled. "Right. Is there anything else?" 

Mufasa shook his head and motioned Kovu to exit the office. 

Kovu shut the door behind him and exhaled sharply. So he didn't know, at least he didn't act like he knew. He unfolded the piece of paper that was placed in his paw by Mufasa. He could still smell that strong aruma of musk which belonged to the older feline on the paper. He unfolded it and these words were written in printed ink. 

"303 Cherryton Drive, The Rainbow Fang" Room 303 Ask the Clerk for Key 

The Rainbow Fang? That was the local LGBT Community strip club. Fuck, why there of all places? All those guys, dancing about on stage showing their cocks and asses to the other males that hung around there. Kovu himself was gay yes, but he never did enjoy going to those kinds of joints, at least by himself. 

It has been a solid month for Kovu being with Simba. Simba kept telling him that it was okay for him to fool around with other guys, sex and such but he was strickly Simba's and no one else's mate. If he was ever caught cheating on him, or hurting him in any way, Kovu was dead meat. Mufasa cared about his son's well being and feelings. Mufasa made it very clear that Kovu would wind up dead if he ever hurt his son from the first day they decided to be mates. 

So Kovu was treading on thin ice going to this joint. He inhaled a deep lung full of air and set his alarm for midnight and went back to his room the same way he came up. Once back in his room, he locked the door and turned off the lights and decided to take a nap. In the back of his mind, Kobvu was grateful that he and Sarabi were out on a weeks' holiday up in the mountains skiing. 

Kovu would have loved to have gone, but he hated the cold. But now he sort of wished that he did go, at least to avoid this heist that he was about to pull off for the Pridelanders. He wasn't sure what was in the package, but it wasn't his business. All he had to do was wake up before midnight, go to the Rainbow Fang and deliver the package to a client. 

Kovu's sleep was filled with the usual night terrors that he got from his mother, punishing him for not doing the deeds he was sent out to do. Mother yelling at the top of her lungs. It rang in his ears like a sharp sound of nails on a scratchboard. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. He was terrified, he wanted to run but he knew if he did he'd be dead. But if he didn't run he'd still be dead either way. He defied Zira for the final time, the bitch finally snapped. BANG the gun went off and suddenly Kovu gasped, waking up. 

He felt his chest, paw grasping his chest. He winced in pain, almost like he had felt a real bullet pushing deep into his chest. His alarm was going off, telling him that it was 11 PM. He quickly got himself up and went to the bathroom. He pulled down his shorts and took a piss. His cock started to throb a little afterwards, slowly coming to life. His mind drifted to Mufasa and his handsome muscular body. Fuck, why was his boyfriend's dad turning him on? He slid his shorts back up and tied the string that bound the shorts to his waist. 

He got out of the bathroom and reached for the tank top that was lying on the back of his computer chair. Kovu's room was like any young man's room of the age of twenty-five. He had a Computer desk with the latest model computer sitting on it, a nice bed all to himself. A bookshelf full of his favorite comics, books and such. A TV with the latest gaming consoles as well. The Prideladners have been spoiling him after having welcomed him in open arms after getting together with Simba. It was phenomenal how kind they were to him. 

That was why he felt so terrible about what he was going to confess to Mufasa the next chance he got. If he couldn't confess to Mufasa, maybe he could try Simba. But he pushed those thoughts aside for the time being. He was going to focus on tonight's gig and attempt to successfully make the transaction without being caught by the police. 

One thing that Kovu loved about being a part of the mafia, was that he was always doing things like this. Handling illegal drugs, selling them and doing other things that potentially could get him caught. Just the thought about the police coming after him sent him through bursts of adrenaline and excitement. It was just something about it that made him excited. Made him feel alive even. 

Kovu walked out of the mansion after checking out and getting his keys for his 67 Black Firebird Convertible car, also another gift from Simba's father. The young lion looked about the Rainbow Fang, seeing various men hanging out with other men and women hanging out with other women. There was loud music buzzing out from the club as the doors constantly swung open and closed. Kovu was nervous to step inside. 

But he looked at his watch and knew that he had to be on time, he must never be late for a client and on delivering a product. He held the parcel in the back of his paw, he was thankfully that it was small enough to pretty much just hide and not be noticed. He walked over toward the front of the desk where the employees worked, asked for the room key. Once he got it he started toward the private room sector of the bar. Many men were trying to get his attention by grinding their bodies against his own. 

Once he weaved through the labyrinth of LGBT citizens that danced on the dance floor, he finally made it to the private rooms. His breathing has increased now. He was starting to feel nervous. His heart throbbed in his chest as he reached over to knock on the black wood door that had the same number as the paper. CLANK CLANK CLANK his paw pounded against the wooden grain of the door. He waited. 

A buzzing sound was heard, the red light turned green and Kovu slid in the card key that allowed him access into the room. Once the door was opened he pushed his way inside and shut it quickly clicking it locked allowing the green light on top of the door to go red, signaling that the room was occupied. He turned to investigate the room. The room was big enough to contain a loveseat and a large bed that could fit two people. There was also a TV set in a corner with a nightstand containing a single night lamp. 

Sitting on the love seat, was Mufasa himself. Kovu's eyes enlarged with shock and slight fear seeing the handsome male lion. He was standing there, naked before the young lion. The twenty-seven year old feline gulped nervously, there was a tight clenching feeling in his stomach. It wasn't out of disgust, but pure nervousness. "M-Mufasa?" Kovu asked nervously. 

The older lion grinned at Kovu and nodded his head sagely. "Aye, it's me Kovu," He said grinning seductively. Kovu's heart leaped into his throat.


End file.
